


It starts with coffee

by atrimea



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Drugs, First Kiss, Fluff, Future, Kissing, M/M, The gods meddle, True Love, Wedding, drunk, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:05:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrimea/pseuds/atrimea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A verse-ish work about my otp from their first date to their relationship !!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It starts with coffee

"Hey!" A hand tapped his shoulder. He turned around and saw nothing. Then he lowered his gaze. A short boy with a shock of black curls looked up at him. "could you just hold my coffee cup for a second, need to send my friend the photo"   
"sure" but somehow he ended up with the hot coffee on his boots, and the cup rolling away from both of them.   
he looked up to meet the eyes of his witness, who was staring at the coffee with an open mouth.  
"I. am. so. sorry!"   
"it-its okay, really"  
"nononono-let ne buy you another one"  
"no really,its fine-i'm fine"  
"really, let me buy you a cup!"  
The boy finally agreed, and then the boy was no longer nameless, he was Nico, Ni-co.  
Maybe Will had just intended to buy him the coffee and leave, and maybe he had never intended to know his name, But they were sitting on a smooth wooden table that was so round that will was rubbing his hands on the curve of the table He talked to the boy, and their coffee got cold.their coffee. he had taken one too, maybe he did want to talk to the boy. There was something so tragic about him, in the slack of his shoulders and the eyes and the way he looked at the cup. Will thought that maybe, just maybe he would be understood, because there were those those who took peace for granted, and those who made sadness romantic, and Will was tired of them, they didn't understand. but maybe this boy would. The conversation was awkward at first, where do you work and what are you majoring in and what university and all that. and then someone mentioned a book, then, he was havibg fun. mythomagic? medicine? the avengers? yes.yes.yes.yes. a hundred smiles. then, they wanted to meet again.  
they had each other's number, and they had their phones. they looked each other up online and smiled, something was possible. something was. and texting, there was so much of that, so much. jokes and memes and pictures and sad things and funny things and pretty things. but when they met again, they decided a book shop would be best. this book broke my heart, that one was amazing. they bought each other their books. and then they were fast, slipling, dipping into this thing called love or like or whatever. and then they were standing still, smiling and smiling and living. maybe neither thought it would be this much full of galexies, but it was. and it was beautiful.   
and the slumped shoulders and tired eyes never did go away, but that mouth could smile like nothing in the damn world was wrong.


End file.
